


Night Off

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: Wizards of Waverly Place
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Incest, Living room sex, Masturbation, No Condom, Oral Sex, Porn Watching, Sex, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Incest, Siblings, Stripping, Vaginal Sex, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:02:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: Max Russo finally gets a night off at the Sub Station and decides to give into the urges that all teenage males suffer from, when he learns that he has the house to himself. Unfortunately for the boy, he wasn't alone for long.
Relationships: Alex Russo/Max Russo
Kudos: 13





	Night Off

As the shirtless boy walked down the stairs and noticed the empty lounge room, Max grinned widely. "Finally, some time alone."

His parents hadn't left him alone for long since he had lost his powers while his brother and sister had kept theirs. However, he had finally convinced them to give him a night alone and he planned on using it to do something he hadn't done in a long while. As he jumped down on the couch, the teen ran his hand across his noticeable four-pack, while it wasn't as defined as his older brother's 'odd for a nerd' muscular chest, he was still proud of it. His hand found its way up to his brown nipples and rubbed them a little before moving his hand back down to his side, as he moved over to the couch. Max moved over to the couch and dropped down, the teen grabbing a system that his sister had gotten him and quickly started searching for one of the key elements of his plans for the night off.

Once his laptop was opened up onto the porn, Max moved his hands down to unbuckle his belt, quickly pulling it off and dropping it to the ground before focusing on unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans. Max awkwardly lifted his legs up in order to pull his tight jeans down leaving him simply in a pair of boxers, while he preferred boxer briefs, boxers made for a quicker cover up. He quickly fingered his boxers and pulled them off, with the naked teen using a couple of his fingers to tease and massage his softened member and balls, he turned his attention back to the screen where he noticed a picture of a naked chick laying on top of a bed.

"Damn, that chick looks like Alex!" Max thought. With the teen staring at a picture of a singer named Selena who in his mind, had an impressive set of breasts.

With his shaft reacting to the image, Max grabbed onto his shaft and slowly began to stroke himself with his pace quickened when he noticed a video attached to the image and pressed play, watching the chick fingered herself. As he lost himself in the moment, he missed the slight noise of Alex popping herself into her old and occasionally current bedroom, with the only female of the Russo siblings making her way out of her room towards the lounge room. Alex knew that her parents would be working and had guessed that Max would once again be dragged down to learn the family business and had planned to use the night to watch one of her favourite non-magical movies. Alex continued her way towards the living room when she was stopped at the top of the stairs down by the sound stemming from the lounge room.

"Mm." Max moaned.

The noise continued to confuse Alex as the moans were joined by the sound of faint almost slapping noises, causing the middle Russo wondered who it could be as she expected everyone to be downstairs working. Alex old made her way closer to the stairs, bending down gently to see who it was, the last thing she needed was for a non-magical individual to catch her using her powers. As she bent down to watch, the noise started to intensify with Alex's eyes widening when she saw the sight of her naked younger brother stroking his seventh inch member while his view was focused on a video on his laptop. She couldn't help but look at the sight of her little brother's body, Max had definitely grown into a hunk compared to the shrimp he was the last time she had seen him naked when she had walked in on him in the bathtub. Her eyes raked down his body, enjoying the sight of her brother's four-pack before moving down and getting her first good look at her little brother's erect member.

"Holy fuck! Max's is massive!" Alex thought.

The woman's eyes widened further as she continued to take in the view of her little brother's fairly decent looking length, which looked more impressive than her boyfriend Mason's. Alex was about to back up the stairs when she accidentally knocked something and could only watch in horror as it dropped down and rolled down the stairs noisily.

"ALEX!" Max yelled. With the boy turning around to see his sister standing on the stairs with the teen grabbing a pillow in order to cover his hardened member from the sight of his older sister "What are you doing here?"

"Well I thought that you were going to be downstairs working with mom and dad, so I thought I could use the television and enjoy a night in." Alex stuttered. With the girl trying to explain herself to what she knew was her erect little brother. "Why are you up here instead of working?"

"Dad gave me the night off." Max shrugged. With the teen praying that he would be able to get rid of his sister and get back to pleasuring his member which was currently throbbing against the pillow "So, do you plan on staying?"

"Well I was thinking about it." Alex smirked. With the girl noticing how the pillow was rubbing against his shaft was affecting Max and decided to have some fun with it "What were you planning on doing with your night off?"

"Well, um relaxing and watching a movie" Max replied. The teen's voice cracking from the awkwardness. He couldn't help but groan loudly when he hears a moan coming out of his laptop.

"What's the movie?" Alex smirked. As she moved closer and grabbed onto Max's computer before he could before feeling her eyes widening and her mind racing. With Alex thoughts wondering if she was seeing what she thought that she was seeing. "Holy fuck, is Max is watching someone who looks exactly like me."

"Just something I found online." Max blushed. With the teen wondering how he could get rid of his older sister.

"Oh really," Alex smirked. With the woman continuing to watch the girl pleasuring herself "Want me to go and let you finish your 'movie'?"

"If you don't mind." Max blushed.

"Well, I might be willing to go if you let me see it!" Alex replied. With the woman wondering what it would be like to get a close-up view of her brother's length.

"Huh?" Max replied. Slightly confused.

"I'll go if you show me what is being hidden under the pillow." Alex smirked.

"WHAT!" Max cried. While he had thought of his older sister sexually before, he didn't think that she would ever want to see that. "You want to see IT?"

"Yeah." Alex shrugged. With the girl hoping to play off the fact she had asked to see her little brother's erect member.

"I don't know Alex. It's a bit weird and all since I'm your brother for fucks-sake" Max answered. With the boy debating if he wanted to do it or not, despite the thought of getting either a blowjob from his older sister or pounding her pussy was turning him more than he would ever admit to.

"Oh come on, don't be a chicken dude!" Alex teased. The woman rolled her eyes since she had never known her brother to overthink something, usually he did something for the fun of it, including hitting on and banging their cousin in Italy.

"Fine but we tell no one about this!" Max shrugged. With the thought of banging his sister overdoing the thought that this was wrong.

"Right." Alex replied. With the girl rolling her eyes since she wasn't going to tell anyone including her boyfriend or parents that she was going to see her little brother's rock hard member. Max sighed as he removed the pillow to reveal his slightly drooling hardened member to his older sister, with Alex slightly more impressed by the size of his member up close compared to what she had seen from the stairs "Damn, not bad baby bro!"

"Um thanks." Max replied. With the teen feeling a little awkward from the fact he was naked in front of his fully clothed older sister.

"Can I touch it?" Alex questioned. With the woman licking her lips slightly as she continued to check out her younger brother. When he heard his sister's question, Max's eyes widened and his mind began racing until he felt himself throb which helped him make up his mind.

"Yeah sure, I guess" Max shrugged.

Once she had gotten her younger brother's approval, Alex reached out and slowly wrapped her hand around her brother's shaft, with Alex holding onto it firmly, lightly squeezing it in a way that she knew would affect him. Alex could only grin when the younger of the two started moaning when she began to move her hand up and down his length. As he enjoyed the pleasure of getting a handy from his sister, Max tilted his head back a little and his eyes closed, with the teen finding himself hoping that this was just the beginning.

"Not bad, Maxxy." Alex smirked. With the girl pausing her movements on her little brother's length, with Alex leaning in and huskily saying into his ear "Do you want me to return the view?"

"What about Mason?" Max questioned. With the teen curious despite feeling himself throb a little in Alex's grip.

"Well since I'm here offering to strip for you instead of him, I'm sure you can guess." Alex smirked. The woman had been looking to find a spark in her sex life and while she had thought of Justin she had never pictured her now revealed to be a hunky little brother.

"Oh okay." Max replied. With the teen running a hand through his short black hair giving Alex a good look at his slightly wild patch of armpit hair.

Max watched on as Alex slowly fingered the bottom of her shirt before pulling it off to reveal her black bra, which she quickly undid and dropped to the ground with Max's eyes widening at the sight of his older sister's breasts up close. When she felt her brother's member throb in her hand, Alex smirked and reached down to take a hold of his rough hand, leading it over to her breasts with Max lightly cupping his sister's breast in his hand and slowly using his fingers to massage it. The siblings continued like this for a while with Alex beginning to move her hand on Max's lengthy member again as he continued to play with her tits.

"So, what about the other half?" Max growled. With Alex moaning internally from the sound of her brother's lustful growl in her ear.

"Why don't you take them off of me?" Alex grinned.

With Max feeling himself throbbing in agreement as the siblings moved around so Alex was lying on the couch with her baby brother on top of her. Max grinned as he moved down his sister's body until he reached the top of her jeans with the teen slowly undoing his sister's jeans before hooking his fingers under the waistband of her jeans and panties, pulling them down and off of his sister. Now that his sister was completely naked, Max moved up his sister's body so the siblings were face to face with Max letting the lust control him as he leaned in to kiss his sister on the lips. With their lips locked in a make out session, Alex rolled them over so she was laying on top of her younger brother with Alex moving down her brother's body, enjoying the definition and the slight moans that Max released as she kissed her way down. She continued down her little brother's muscular body until she reached her brother's throbbing member, with Alex taking it into her hand and beginning to slowly stroke off the younger sibling.

"Mm fuck, Alex!" Max moaned.

With the teen loving the feeling of his sister's hand going up and down his member while he hoped to get into either her pussy or ass, a good hand was still pleasurable. Max's moans continued as Alex's hand movements swapped between slow and faster, with Alex having fun torturing her little brother like this. Alex slowed her hand movements on her younger brother's length until she was simply holding on to it as she leaned down and took the mushroom head of her brother erect member into mouth

"Oh, fuck sis." Max grunts "God that feels so good."

While he had gotten plenty of blow-jobs before, Alex had one thing that the other people didn't have, experience, his sister knew how to use her mouth and tongue to her advantage. As he enjoyed the pleasure of his older sister sucking on his already drooling member, Max put one hand behind his head and moved the other down onto his older sister's head, gently playing with her hair. With the mix of Max playing with her hair and the sounds of her brother's moans, Alex started to suck on the younger man as hard as she could, occasionally scraping her teeth across his member to increase the pleasure Max was experiencing. With the extra pleasure of Alex's teeth added to the already expert blowjob, it didn't take long before the youngest Russo sibling was ready to shoot his load.

"Here it comes, Alex!" Max moaned. With the teen continuing to moan as he pushed deeper into his sister's mouth and began pumping a load of his cum down Alex's throat.

Alex continued to suck on her younger brother's length until it finished spraying it's load into her mouth, before pulling off of Max and crawling up his body, pressing her lips against her brother's when they were face to face again. As their kiss deepened, Max rolled them over on the couch in order to be on top with Alex moaning when she felt the head of her brother's erect member rubbing against her pussy. After a while of Max grinding against her pussy, the oldest of the two couldn't take it anymore and knew she wanted her little brother to fuck her, hopefully better than Mason could do, whoever thought werewolves made hot fucks, clearly has never been with one; her mind made up, she bent up so she was closer to his ear.

"I want you to fuck me hard!" Alex growled.

Max moaned from the thought as he angled his head in order to capture his sister's lips into another heated make out session before breaking the kiss and grinning at Alex lustfully. With Max approving, the pair moved around so Alex was sitting in the middle of the couch, with Max moving between his older sister's legs as Alex lifted her legs and wrapped them around her younger brother's standing form, resting them right above his firm sexy ass. Max reached down and grabbed onto his harden length, grinning as he stroked it slowly with the thought of fucking his sister without a condom turning him on, while he knew it would mean that he had to remember to pull it out, it usually felt a hundred times better. Max grinned when he noticed that Alex was watching him jerking off, with Max aiming himself at the opening to his sister's pussy before beginning to slowly push in.

"Oh, Max!" Alex moaned. Enjoying the feeling of her younger brother sliding into her.

"Enjoying?" Max questioned. With the teen beginning to slowly move in and out of his sister's pussy, the moans of his older sister getting louder.

"Oh, yeah." Alex moaned. The elder of the two tightened her legs around her little brother in order to push more of him into her. Max grinned at his sister's reaction and started to speed up his thrusts a little, showing Alex one of the few reasons the sub sandwich shop was getting more business as late with Alec moaning out from the pleasure of it "Oh god, Max!"

As he continued to thrust in and out of his older sister's pussy, the teen bent down to push his lips against Alex's with the pair quickly deepening the kiss with Max's tongue pushing into Alex's mouth and quickly pinning his sister's tongue. Alex moaned at the dominance of her younger brother and allowed the teen to take control, something she had refused to do with all of her previous boyfriends and her current. Max broke the kiss and stood back up as he focused on thrusting in and out of his older sister's pussy, changing his angle until he finally found his sister's prostate, and began to thrust as hard as he could against the spot until he was ready to shoot his load.

"Alex! I'm going to cum soon!" Max moaned. With the teen continuing to thrust in and out of his older sister, continuing to thrust against her g-spot.

"Pull out!" Alex ordered. Despite releasing a loud moan, she didn't want to lose the feeling of her younger brother's shaft inside of her, the fact Max wasn't wearing a condom led to the decision, since she didn't really want him getting her pregnant.

"Where should I cum?" Max asked. Once the teen had eased out of his sister's pussy, with the teen reaching down and grabbing onto his length with slowly stroking himself as he tried to hold back his already ready to explode load.

"Sit on the couch so I can suck you off again" Alex ordered.

With the still turned-on girl wanting to get her brother's second load inside of her as well, and if she couldn't have him shoot in her pussy, there were other holes. With a grin on his face, Max dropped down next to his older sister, who quickly replaced his hand with her mouth, the middle Russo sibling quickly getting into the rhythm of bobbing on her little brother's lengthy member. It didn't take long before the already close to cumming teen felt his orgasm rocking his system, with Max moving his hands into Alex's hair in order to hold her in place.

"Fuck, Alex!" Max moaned.

As his orgasm shot through him, he pushed his sister's head downward, as the teen started to pump shot after shot of his cum into his sister's mouth. Once she had finished swallowing every drop of cum that her little brother's provided, Alex pulled off Max's softening member and the siblings grinned at each other. Once he had gotten a little energy back from his orgasm, Max leaned over and captured his older sister's lips into another heated make out session, the thought process of enjoying it while it last, knowing the chances for a repeat fuck were more and likely minimal.

"I guess, I should get out of here." Alex stated. With the girl breaking the kiss with her brother, and noticing the time on the clock beside the couch.

"Yeah, mom and dad will be up here soon" Max muttered.

Alex grinned a little when she could hear the annoyance in his voice, with Alex guessing that he would have more time to explore his older sister's naked body. The siblings shared a slightly awkward smile with Alex leaning in and planting one last kiss on both her little brother's lips, then bending down to repeat the process to the mushroom head of his softening length. Max moaned a little from the feeling of the kiss as he watched his sister use her wand to dress once more before popping out of the apartment. Muttering to himself that he should have gotten her to do the same to him, Max moved towards his boxers with the teen swearing when he heard the footsteps of his parents coming towards the door. The teen managed to pull his boxers up over his softened spent member, with enough time to jump on the couch and flick the television onto a program he knew enough about to pretend he had watched it as the door opened and his parents walked in.


End file.
